


To think I'm the lucky one

by bangyababy



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Sings, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Happy Steve Bingo, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers is Emotional, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: “You gonna dance for me again, Buck? Maybe like the dames down in Greenwich do?”“Nah,” Bucky replied, changing the record. “Ain’t got the gams for it.”“Your gams look plenty fine to me, Sugar.”A scene from the Rogers-Barnes living room.





	To think I'm the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Steve Bingo square "Slow Dancing." Title is taken from the song "I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me"

Steve was laughing as Bucky went through an over exaggerated one-man Foxtrot. Bucky had a sheen of sweat and was grinning from ear to ear by the time the music ended and the phonograph’s needled veered on to blank record. 

“See Rogers,” Bucky said placing his hands on his hips, “That phonograph’s paid for itself.” 

Steve laughed again. “How’s that, Buck?” 

“Entertainment on demand. It’s the way of the future, y’see.” Bucky gave him a solemn nod but his eyes were still alight with mirth. 

Steve smirked. “You gonna get up and do a little jig for me every time I’m bored then?” 

“If that’s what ya want, Stevie” Buck replied, settling down on the couch next to him. “Cheaper than takin’ ya to the pictures every week, especially seeing as you’re a sure thing as the sky is blue.” 

“Hey!” Steve punched him in the arm and Bucky rubbed at the spot pretending to be hurt. “See where that kinda talk gets you tonight, pal.” 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and drew him into his lap, Steve struggling the whole way. “Aw, don’t be sore at me sweetheart, you know I didn’t mean it.” The words were muffled by Steve’s bony shoulder. 

Steve huffed. “You’re a real piece a work, James Buchanan Barnes.” 

Bucky chuckled and turned his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Mhm, and you can have every piece a me.” 

There was a beat and then Steve burst out laughing, Bucky joining in. “Christ, Buck! What a line!” 

Bucky pulled back to look Steve in the eye. “Did it work?” 

“Maybe a little,” Steve admitted. “But it’s gonna take more than some cheap line to let you in my bed again.

Bucky hmm’d in thought. “I got an idea.” He gently pulled Steve off his lap and stood up. 

Steve watched him move towards the phonograph and shook his head. “You gonna dance for me again, Buck? Maybe like the dames down in Greenwich do?” 

“Nah,” Bucky replied, changing the record. “Ain’t got the gams for it.”

“Your gams look plenty fine to me, Sugar.” Steve gave him a slow once over and Bucky waggled his eyebrows over his shoulder.

“You wanna put me in some fishnets, Rogers?” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Bucky laughed and started up the player. The light opening notes of Ella Fitzgerald’s “I Can't Believe That You’re in Love with Me” filled the room and Bucky turned to Steve with an almost shy smile, his hand outstretched. 

“No,” Steve refused before Bucky could even ask. “No, Buck, you know I can’t.” 

“Come on, Stevie, it’s just one dance. All you gotta do is let me hold you, and I’ll do the rest.” He held out his hand again. “May I have this dance?” 

Bucky looked so earnest that Steve couldn’t help but place his hand into Bucky’s. “Don’t complain when I smash your toes,” Steve muttered. 

Bucky laughed. “You’re not gonna smash my toes.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as he let himself be pulled into Bucky’s embrace, one hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the other twinned with his hand resting on his chest. Steve was just tall enough that Bucky could place his chin on top of his head, something that would normally cause Steve to rear up and make Bucky bite his own tongue, but felt natural at that moment. 

True to his word, Bucky led them in a slow circle, holding Steve close and humming along with the music, a deep comforting rumble coming from his chest and pressing into Steve. 

“This is nice, Buck,” Steve finally admitted.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, real nice.” 

Bucky gave him a little squeeze, and then pulled back to look Steve in the eye. Before Steve could ask him what was wrong Bucky started singing. “Your eyes are blue, your kisses too.” Steve stumbled a bit at the sudden openness of Bucky’s expression, but Bucky quickly righted him. “I never knew, what they could do, I can’t believe that you’re in love with me.” 

Bucky had a fine singing voice and he had sung to Steve countless times before, but somehow this felt different. Even though Bucky was the one singing, Steve felt tender and exposed, like Bucky could see everything Steve was thinking, feel everything Steve was feeling. 

Bucky continued to dance them around their living room, his eyes never leaving Steve’s and Steve unable to look away. Bucky never faltered in his song, and by the time the it started to wind down, Steve had tears in his eyes. 

“After all is said and done,” Bucky crooned, slowing them to halt. “To think I’m the lucky one, I can’t believe that you’re in love with me.” He bent his head so their foreheads were touching, and his lips hovering just over Steve’s. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered around the lump in his throat. Bucky pulled Steve in even closer and pressed their lips together. 

Steve couldn’t stop his tears from falling as Bucky kissed him and when he pulled back he saw Bucky eyes were wet with emotion. “Bucky,” he whispered again. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

Steve sniffled a little. “I love you. I just love you so much.” 

Bucky laughed, a little raw sound. He reached up and swiped at the tears on Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I know. I love you too, Stevie.” 

Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. When he opened his eyes, Bucky was still looking at him with such affection Steve thought he might start crying again. Instead, he reached up and looped his arms around Bucky’s neck and gave him a little tug. Bucky got the message and moved so Steve could jump up and wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist, Bucky’s hands supporting most of his weight. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked once they were eye level. 

“Yeah, Steve?” 

“Take me to bed.” 

Bucky grinned and pecked him on the lips. “Whatever you want, babydoll.” Bucky hummed the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
